


In Which Magnus Thinks Alec Loves Jace

by AnonymousActions



Series: Malec Drabbles [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not really though, heartbreak?, i mean if anything, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus's heart breaks a bit for each second he knows Alec loves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Magnus Thinks Alec Loves Jace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy whatever this is... I wrote it last night while hallucinating with lack of sleep so yeah....

You were hoping he wouldn't break your heart and yet. You've given him your all and he still hasn't looked at you the way he looks at him. Each second you love him you heart breaks a little because you know that he loves another. So now you're there. You're watching him from the kitchen while he's relaxing on your sofa and cuddling your cat. Somehow, you have to force yourself a little because calling those things yours, as in both of yours, seems more accurate, more true than saying they only belong to you. He makes the cat change position so that he'll be more comfortable and your heart breaks that little bit more because you know he wishes he could be with another man. You stand there instead of making tea, watching him, loving him just a little bit more than before the longer you look. He's beautiful. His hair's a mess from where he was running all day and where you ran your hands through them only a handful of minutes ago, his shirt rides up a little and shows a strip of skin on his hipbones, and he looks sleepy and warm and homely. He looks like home and smells like home and you can't even sleep without him in the bed now. He and the cat cuddled up on the couch is home and your heart breaks all over again because you know his home is in the arms of a blond. His home is in hopes and that makes you almost sad because you know that makes him homeless. You wish he'd consider you and the cat and your late nights cuddled on the couch his home. Deep down you know that that's so far from the truth but you hope. And then you join him. You cuddle him and the cat on the couch and he's all sleepy and you laugh and call him a sleepy Alexander. He glares but it's so fond that your heart breaks a little again. Several hours later you and he are cuddled in bed, you think he's asleep and you just keep brushing his hair. He pulls back a little and looks at you and your heart stops beating because he looks so completely in love and at the same time, you know he loves another. He cuddles up to you again and whispers 'I love you' under his breath. All of a sudden, your heart stitches itself back together and you smile and you think that maybe... So you ask, 'Alec, where is home to you?' and you're so anxious but he responds 'With you and Chairman and a kid one day.'

Tomorrow morning will be the first of many where you will feel your heart swell instead of break. And one day you'll have Max and maybe another cat. For now though, you have no idea but you hope that maybe Alec might have a long enough life that you can enjoy being with him. Maybe. You fall asleep holding your nephilim and knowing he's yours and yours only and he holds your heart in his hands and that's okay because you know he'll be careful with it for as long as he lives.


End file.
